thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Goro and Morgan (Hollow Tree)
Night 268, the woods outside camp. After an hour or so spent wedged into a hollowed-out tree trunk, Goro was feeling... slightly more calm. It was true he didn't want to die, and if he was real fucking honest, he didn't want to erase his existence, either. Frankly, it was always something he'd found annoying about himself. Never had the sense to just roll over and quit trying. God, though, everything hurt inside him right then. Wasn't a single thought crossing his mind that didn't make him miserable. He needed Amari. He clutched his Mask amulet and prayed for a bit, then tried once again to Send to her. Still couldn't, even using every bit of energy he had. He tucked the amulet away and went back to hugging his knees. Izzy at 1:51 PM Morgan had slipped away from the camp once she had a chance. The whole heroic escape, rescue thing had been good and all, but after hours walking down the coast, it had kind of worn off. She was back to restlessness. She'd milled around the camp eyeing the people who she knew -- none of them were complete strangers, but she more knew about them than knew them. She stuck next to Vaala for a bit, but the woman was a brick wall. Jasper, for a little while, before leaving her with her brother and Larkin Basha -- the tieflings didn't want fuck-all to do with Morgan, which was fair. At this point she'd even take Jonn Sterling for company, because at least she'd said more than two words to him, but he was planted firmly between his sister and half-orc dad, who she was decently sure wasn't a fan of hers, and that was where Roddy was, too. Just ... ill-fitting. She slipped away. She'd lost track of Goro at some point, and remembered he'd been fuckin' upset before, when she'd tried to say hey to him. She also remembered him fleeing info the fucking woods, once before, so she was keeping an eye out for him huddled against a tree or something -- maybe to try talking to him again, maybe to avoid him. Eh. She'd decide if she spotted him. Instead, she tripped over the motherfucker. So she'd been drinking a little, all right, it had been a bad fucking day -- she deserved it. She saw his shoes poking out of the base of the tree, but she didn't see them in fucking time, and lost her balance, and dropped flat on her fucking face. Ow. She just stayed there. Yep. She lived here now. This was fine. Lina at 2:01 PM Goro heard someone headed his way, but being as they weren't calling his name, he figured they weren't looking for him. And that meant he had a good chance of staying hidden, if he just kept still and quiet. When she tripped over his feet, though, he leaned out of his hole so he could see her better. She wasn't moving. "You dead?" he asked. Izzy at 2:08 PM "Yeah." She turned her head to not talk into the dirt, then rolled onto her back. Fucking ow. God, forests were complete bullshit. "Yep. I sure am." Lina at 2:11 PM "Good. Now I don't have to worry about you ratting me out to the living." He rested his chin on his knees again. He didn't last five fucking seconds before the guilt got to him. "You alright? I can heal you." Izzy at 2:12 PM "Maybe," she said, raising a finger, "I'm a fucking zombie snitch. You don't know my unlife, man." Lina at 2:13 PM "Oh yeah? You know what happens to zombie snitches?" He took out his amulet and waved it at her, making an explosion kind of sound effect. "So you better watch it." Izzy at 2:14 PM "Yeah, I'm shaking in my goddamn boots." She sat up with an oof and peered at him. "Why in the fuck are you hiding in a tree, doll?" Lina at 2:15 PM "So no one finds me." Izzy at 2:16 PM "Ah." She tapped her nose and pointed at him knowingly. "Good, uh ... good plan. Solid. I like it. Not too sustainable, though." Lina at 2:16 PM "You don't think so? I can also turn invisible, if they come looking." Izzy at 2:17 PM "Sure, but what happens when you need to eat? Oh, wait, fuck -- clerics can just make food, eh? Shit. All right." She scooted closer and batted at his knees. "Sign me up. Move over, make room." Lina at 2:20 PM Goro hesitated for a minute. He looked doubtfully around the meager space in the tree trunk. But he scooted, pulling himself further inside. "Can't cast any shit that powerful 'til tomorrow, maybe. Assuming I sleep, which is a pretty big if. You might go hungry for a while." Izzy at 2:24 PM "Hey, you remember that time my boss didn't let me sleep 'cause I pissed her off? Yeah, sometimes it was eating instead." She eyed the space he'd made. Hmm. Eh, fuck it -- she wedged herself in with him, her back against the creaking wood, arranging her arms and legs carefully to actually make them both fit. One arm went around his shoulders because there wasn't anywhere else for it to go, but it wasn't exactly around him in a companionable way -- it was just ... there. "Cozy," she commented. Lina at 2:28 PM "Mm." Man, it was like the universe--Mask, maybe--was really fucking determined to convince him he wasn't alone. People coming outta the fucking shadows to keep him company. He sighed, slumping against her. "I told my would-be stepson that the reason he doesn't have a mother is she laid an egg and then split before it hatched." He banged his forehead against his knee a few times. Izzy at 2:30 PM "Oh, man. That's, uh. Y'know. A shitty thing to say to ..." She squinted. "What, Roddy?" No one else made sense. She tried to figure out the family tree in her head and gave up. Lina at 2:31 PM "Yup. Roddy. Yup." Izzy at 2:32 PM She patted his shoulder awkwardly. "Is it true?" Lina at 2:32 PM "I don't have a fucking clue if it's true. I was just trying to hurt him. So anyway, yeah, I live in this tree now. Can't ever go back." Izzy at 2:34 PM "That's too bad. What a fuckin' waste, huh. If only there were words people could say when they hurt each other that made it better, or some shit." Ah, she should try to be a little more nice and understanding. She was drawing a blank on it, though. Lina at 2:35 PM He pressed his face harder against his knee, shaking his head. "Oh, no, you don't understand. Hansel... Hansel." Izzy at 2:37 PM "What, is he gonna rip your head off for being snippy to his grown-ass adult turtle son, or something? I'll fight him for you," she offered, picturing that match-up. Hahah. Right. "I got shit-else going on." Lina at 2:41 PM Goro put his arms over the back of his head, still shaking it. "Nah, he's not... he wouldn't hurt me." Wasn't like Goro had Eldritch Blasted someone, this time. "He... he'll be mad, though. He'll be mad." Izzy at 2:45 PM "Hey, far be it from me to offer relationship advice." She mimed being stabbed in the back, or tried to, anyway -- it didn't really come through what with the being lodged in a hollow tree. "But you're marrying that fuckin' guy. I'm not sure desire to marry is compatible with will hide from in forest for rest of life." Lina at 2:48 PM "I'm not... mm. I just can't deal with it right now, alright? I can't deal with whatever he's gonna say to me. I can't." Izzy at 2:51 PM "All right. Well." That was kinda fair. She patted his arm again, less awkwardly now that she'd done it already. "I guess we're forest people for now. Heh. Wood elves." Lina at 2:53 PM "Mhm." He turned his head just enough to crack one eye at her. "I'm gonna have to show you how it's done. You're probably Alabaster stock. Don't know shit." Izzy at 2:54 PM "Oh yeah? School away, maestro." Lina at 2:54 PM "Well, for one thing, you gotta watch where you step." Izzy at 2:56 PM "Way the fuck ahead of you on that one, doll." She pointed to the little scrape on her lip from where she'd bit the fucking dirt. Lina at 2:57 PM "You trying to ask me to kiss that better?" Izzy at 2:58 PM "I'm not, but I never turn down a sad boy who needs a little pick-me-up." Lina at 3:04 PM "Psh." He smiled faintly. He straightened up and pecked her on the cheek instead, then went back to slumping and sulking. "How you been, anyway?" Izzy at 3:06 PM "Ah, you know. Getting drunk, eating cake." She settled in a little more comfortably. "Pretty great up until I got dragged into this whole thing with you fuckers." Lina at 3:07 PM "What are you doing with your life now, anyway? Haven't gone hunting down any more hydras, have you?" Izzy at 3:08 PM "Fuck no. Moratorium on hydras, lemme tell you." She didn't answer the rest. Lina at 3:08 PM "And? What, then?" Izzy at 3:10 PM "Psshh." She shrugged. "Well. Hey, you remember a while back, Roddy called me to come meet up with you and him and Jasper, with those weirdos who were trying to become vampires?" Lina at 3:10 PM "Yeah-huh. You thinking of hitting 'em up for reals?" Izzy at 3:11 PM "Nah, those motherfuckers tried to kill me, fuck that. But the vampirism thing." She paused. "That's a thing." Lina at 3:12 PM He squinted. "Fuckin' why?" Izzy at 3:13 PM "Look, being immortal -- kind of -- and then not being immortal anymore? Little bit of a culture shock, doll. It's just an idea I'm messing around with." Lina at 3:16 PM "You can't go and become undead. I'm a fuckin' cleric. What if my holy symbol accidentally falls out of my damn pocket, or something?" He got embarrassed, then, for saying all that. Like it was a foregone conclusion Morgan would want to keep hanging out with him. He looked away, pretending to be interested in the dirt. Izzy at 3:16 PM "I don't know, you tell me. I wouldn't fuckin' die, right?" Lina at 3:18 PM "I don't know. Some of 'em just go fuckin' poof. Probably not a whole vampire, though. It fuckin' freaks 'em out in any case, though. Maybe it hurts." Izzy at 3:19 PM "Heheh. A whole vampire. Are there half-vampires? That seems like something I should know." Lina at 3:20 PM "Sure. Maybe. Try having them bite you with only one fang." Izzy at 3:22 PM "Well, I gotta find one, first, but I'll keep it in mind." Lina at 3:23 PM Joking aside, Goro still didn't like it. He kind of pouted to himself. "I think that shit can change your personality, you know. If it were as simple as just 'now you're immortal,' probably a lot more people would be doing it." Izzy at 3:24 PM She shrugged. Lina at 3:24 PM "Hey. I fucking like your personality." Again, acting like he had a say. Yeesh. Izzy at 3:26 PM Morgan laughed. "Okay, well, that's real fucking touching, doll, but I'm not sure some guy liking my personality matches up well against not being fucking concerned about death again." She rubbed his arm a little, though. That was nice, or whatever. Lina at 3:27 PM "Mmph." He slumped some more, wondering if he should've said, Go find your own tree, this one's occupied. Why fucking bother. Friends, and shit. Family. Who even gave a shit. Izzy at 3:31 PM Ech. Well, something was going wrong here, for goddamn sure. She pulled her arm away a bit. "Uh, anyway, you want me to leave to your new life here in this tree? I really won't tell, undead bitch or no." Lina at 3:33 PM "Yeah. Sure. Don't let me keep you. Go find your vampire." Izzy at 3:45 PM Morgan frowned. "Sure." She squeezed back out of the hollow tree, kneeling by it to look back at him. "Listen, Goro. I know you're having a bad fucking time right now, and I think you're interesting and I like fucking around with you and shit, but you don't get a vote on what I do with my fuckin' life. You can either like it or not." Lina at 3:48 PM "Maybe I should get a fuckin' vote, seeing as I..." Nah, fucking, whatever. Wasn't how that worked. Wasn't like Luci got a say in how he lived his life, now. He buried his face in his arms. Izzy at 3:49 PM She narrowed his eyes at him. "Seeing as you what, exactly?" Lina at 3:55 PM "Nothing. Fuckin' nothing. Never mind." Izzy at 3:57 PM "All right." She sighed and stood up to leave, watching her feet more carefully this time. "You oughta apologize to Roddy, doll. Talk to you later." Lina at 3:58 PM "Bye," he called softly. She'd already started to leave, and he wasn't sure she heard him. end Title: Hollow Tree. Summary: Morgan finds Goro hiding in the forest after an argument with Roddy. They hang out and she tells him about her loose plans to become a vampire, which he objects to, so she leaves. Category:Text Roleplay